Drawing
by Saruhno
Summary: Kiri lazily put her wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m jealous.” NarumixKiri Au-ish?


Genre: Mostly humor but there is some fluff in there. Or, is it the other way around?

Words: 600

Characters: Kiri Koshiba, Shogo Narumi.

Prompt: Well, after reading the manga three times, I thought I could get down their personalities pretty well so I gave it a try. I was reading other fanfics and realized that no one wrote anything related to Kiri's inability to draw. (Did they? I wasn't thorough. orz)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Beauty Pop.

**Warnings**: First time writing for this manga. And it's a bit AU. Or maybe it's after Kiri comes back to Japan but before they marry. I dunno.

Saru*uraS

Kiri awoke to the sound of pencil upon paper. Blinking a bit, she moved her forearm to block the sun that was shining into her eyes. Once her eyes were fully adjusted, she sat up with a bored expression and immediately knew where she was. "_Ah, I'm in his study. Did I fall asleep?"_ She thought as she stretched a bit. "_I'd have to suppose so._ "

She looked towards where the sound of pencil scratching on paper came from and saw Narumi doing some sketching. She walked over and stood behind him, watching him work diligently. Whenever he was sketching, he was in his own little world till someone bothered him directly. She sighed.

Kiri lazily put her wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm jealous."

Narumi gave a start from suddenly being jerked from his concentration but relaxed a bit. Narumi raised an eyebrow and his eye twitched a bit. "What do you have to be jealous about, Ms. Prodigy?"

Kiri yawned. "Your drawing skills."

Narumi frowned for a second but then remembered that Kiri drew like a four-year-old and started to grin. "Oh yeah, you can't draw." Narumi started to snicker.

Kiri glared at Narumi and a mad aura started to radiate off her.

Narumi immediately stopped snickering and stuttered out, "N-not t-that it's fu-funny or anything!"

Kiri frowned and released her hold on Narumi's neck and started walking away with her mad aura still on her. "I'm gunna go find something to eat."

Narumi quickly stopped what he was doing and yelled, "H-hey! Wait! This is my house! You can't just do that!" Then he ran after Kiri.

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm sure I can eat your food." She continued walking forward with her mad aura.

"_Erk! She's angry!_" Narumi thought. Then, he thought of something. He caught up with Kiri and wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured something into her hair.

Kiri had stopped walking and her mad aura had dissipated but she still hadn't caught what Narumi murmured. "What was that? I didn't catch it."

Narumi nuzzled her hair a bit before saying, "I said, 'I could teach you how to draw.'"

Kiri turned around in Narumi's arms and looked up at him with her normal bored expression. "What do you mean?"

Narumi rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Well, I could just guide you though the steps of drawing and stuff. Y'know, sit next to you and give you tips, correct you and stuff."

Kiri just stared at him. "Are you lying?"

"What? No! Why would I lie about something like that?!" And then he started to rant about how he was trying to be nice and how it rude was to accuse someone of lying when they offered to help you and that she was completely not cute right now and whatnot.

Kiri smiled languidly and then put her around the ranting Narumi's neck to bring him down a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she drew back and started walking back towards the study while saying, "Okay, teach me how to draw then, Narumi-_sensei_."

Narumi stood there for a moment in shock but regained his senses quickly. "Heh." He smirked as he followed after Kiri. "I like the sound of that."

Kiri gave him her usual uncaring look and said, "Don't get used to it, Naru-naru."

And then Narumi launched into another rant.

Saru*uraS

So, Narumi might seem a bit out of character. But I think that he doesn't explode as much after he snags Kiri as his girlfriend and stuff. I tried to keep his easily embarrassed and stuff though.

Tell me how I did or if you liked it. If you don't, I will think I did horribly and cry.

Maybe.

-Saruhno


End file.
